Living for the moment
by Prodigy-Angel
Summary: A young girl with no memory is introduced to Weiss...What will they do when she is taken away?
1. prologue

**Living for the Moment: Prologue**

A young girl sat all alone near a bridge. Sunlight bounced off of her dark brown locks and caught in the blond highlights that had been recently added. The girl gazed out at people as they walked here and there, going along their daily business. She didn't know what she had to do, if anything.

She whipped her reddned eyes with the torn up sleeve of her dress. How it had got that way…She was as clueless about that as she was to where she was. She couldn't remember her name, her address, only her age…Which was fifteen. Deep within her she felt an urgency that could not be explained and a vague sense that she was supposed to be here.

She pulled herself to her feet and began to walk towards the bridge, where a young man stood, looking as sad as she was. She didn't know if he could help her, but they could share each others misery.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Living For the Moment**

I had no clear memory, I remember wandering aimlessly down the street. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing there...I was lost. Everywhere I went was packed with people, yet, no one seemed to notice I was there. I continued walking and came to a bridge. Upon closer examination I saw that there was a young man looking out to the river, I could not see his face.

I was lonely, and this loneliness is what drove me to him. Seeing this boy reminded me of how venerable I was. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly whipped his eyes and turned towards me. I found myself looking into bright , huge, beautiful, blue eyes.Reflecting within them was a lifetime of torment..A sadness equal to my loneliness. His eyes sparked a memory, sent jolts of remembrance through my very being...

"Omi...Is your name Omi...?..."

The boy sprang back, startled. For some reason his suspicious behavior didn't surprise me. In this boy I saw the route to rediscovering my past and quite possibly figuring out where I was and how I got here. Before he could do anything I raised my hands to show I was unarmed, then I joined him looking at the spectacular view out from over the bridge...He looked so sad.

"What is wrong."

His answers surprised me...I didn't expect such a young looking boy to have all those problems. He poured out his heart to me, he even cried a little. I learned that he was a part of an assassin group called Weiss, and his actual name was that of Takatori Mamoru, their leader's sworn enemy was the Takatori family. He told me of how this tormented me, and how he could not bear to tell them his true name.

When he had calmed down he invited me to his home to meet the other three he lived with. They looked up from their work long enough to check me over. I could tell they were curious as to who I was. I had some strange powers; I had only begun to realize that...I was actually reading their thoughts!

As it was still a working day and I wasn't doing anything but standing around the tall red-head stood up and cleared his throat.

"If you are not going to buy anything, please leave."

Shocked, I turned to leave. It was hard to believe that anyone could get that much punch into a few thoughts and words.I would just find a nice policeman to help me figure ou...

Someone caught my arm as I walked out the door of the shop. A chorus of yells broke out and I made out an "AYA..THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!" I silently smiled and turned around.

"Don't pay any attention to Aya-kun." Omi said, "He's a little bit of an anti-social"

Aya blinked, the others laughed.Yojhi took up the conversation.

"So, who are you, why are you here and what's your name?"

"Ummmmm..." Like I said before I had no idea who I was...that included my name. I knew my age but nothing else...it was scary."This is going to seem strange...but...well...I don't know my name or where I came from or even how I got here. I know that I am fifteen years of age, but besides that..." I shrugged my shoulders.

The four members of Weiss looked at each other...One thought entered my mind...'What do we do?' I felt utterly alone. I knew I wouldn't fit in... I tried to hide my loneliness and sorrow. I stood there under the watchful eyes of four strangers, oh yes, I thought...I have made a huge mistake...I'm not of use to them and now I've scared them away by telling them I don't know anything about myself...

One of the four, Ken, spoke up. His voice cut through the fog of loneliness, It had a sweet quality to it...he seemed kind. I listened to his words.

"We're going to have to call you something if we're going to get to know you.."

His words made me feel needed. I hid my happiness...Afraid it would only frighten them off. I nodded. Ken continued.

"Seeing as this is a flower shop we'd better name you after a flower."

"Sakura?" Omi suggested.

The others shook their heads. After naming almost every flower in any book ever written...And having all of them turned down. We had almost given up.

"We're obviously on the wrong track," that was Ken again,"We need something else."

I had become rather bored and had been humming a song. Everyone stared at me and I turned away. Aya looked long and hard at me and said one word: Merodi.

"Merodi,' Youjhi said.'It's nice...I like it Merodi is your name now."

I thanked the guys enthousiasticly.I could feel tears forming in my eyes, embarrassed I looked away.I felt myself breaking down, I just didn't know what to do...Stay here, run far away...Stay here...On and on the debate went. I didn't want to be alone, but I also didn't want to be a burden to anyone...That wouldn't be fair.

A rose appeared in my line of view. A blood red rose..It was beautiful. Following the stem upwards I looked into amethyst eyes. They had a sympathetic look.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? We don't have an extra room for guests but you can have mine. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

I took the rose he offered me and smiled.I was very grateful. Something tells me he doesn't let people into his room on a regular basis.

An hour later I was curled up on his bed, wrapped up in his blankets.Aya sat on a chair facing the outside, it was his room...he has every right to stare out his window. I closed my eyes and was asleep immediately.

My dreams were very dark.There were shapes in the trees, they were watching me. They knew everything about me...I was afraid. They had me cornered...There was no place left to run...I did the only thing I could think to do...I screamed.

I opened my eyes. My four new friends ran into the room. I had been dreaming..It seemed so real...I woke them up. I apologized...Yojhi and Ken searched the room and checked me over and then went back to bed. Omi looked at me.

"Were you dreaming about your past?" he asked.

Shrugged my shoulders. "I really don't know...I may have been."

"That used to happen to me alot...Just remember that they are only dreams and that they can't hurt you."

Aya sat down on the edge of the large bed. "Omi go back to sleep," he said in a firm voice." You have school tomorrow, I'll stay with her."

Aya already seemed like an older brother. I assumed he must have a younger sibling somewhere. He took my hands in his. We stayed silent for a while, finally he spoke.

" You are safe here, no one will hurt you. I will protect you like I would protect my own family."

After a while I fell asleep with Aya sitting beside me, my head in his lap...Just like a young child. I felt safe and secure with him here beside me, I felt safe in his arms, I knew nothing would get past him. He would keep me from harm, I was no longer afraid...

**End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 2: Complication

**Living for the Moment**

**Chapter 2:A Complication**

Sunlight streamed in through the window as the curtains were pulled gently aside. Merodi groaned and pulled the covers up over her eyes, blocking out the dreaded sun. Groggily she left the world of sleep, last night's dream still vividly in her brain. She peeked out of the thick blankets and was disappointed to find that it was Omi and not Aya who stood tying them back and letting the sun hit her face.

She sat up now, shielding her eyes from the damned sun that continued to pour through the panes and was blinding her. "Could you close those a bit," she whined, "I can't see a thing." Omi complied, closing them a wee bit so that it no longer was hitting her. She mumbled grumbled thanks and then collapsed back onto the soft, inviting pillows. Just what time was it anyways? She glanced at the clock, seven am..She groaned anew and attempted to go back to sleep, she wasn't a morning person. Omi was undeterred, he was brightly awake and seemed to resonate with the same energy as that cursed sun.

"Get up sleepy head," he said cheerily, though to Merodi it seemed more like yelling. "We have school in an hour, Aya asked me to get you up." She looked around again for evidence that Aya had slept there in his room, and when she couldn't find a thing concluded that, true to his word he had slept on the couch. Irritably she threw the heavy covers off of her, revealing that she was only wearing a too-long shirt. Omi stifled a gasp of sorts and practically ran out of the room, tossing a uniform to her behind averted eyes.

Merodii caught it and chuckled to himself. She found it cute that Omi was so reserved. She wondered what lengths she would have to go to get that boy to loosen up. She devised a plan while she stripped down and began to dress. Five minutes later she was walking down the stairs and saw that all four of the guys were up or, almost up in the case of Youji who still looked about as asleep as she felt. She wondered how long ago they had awoken, dawn…before. She knew that the store couldn't be open that early, they had to be doing something else to pass the time. She yawned openly and grabbed a book-bag and lunch off the table, trying her best to appear cheerful and managed to give them a huge smile. After breakfast and dishes they waved goodbye to the other three and walked the short distance to the school. Omi, ever cheerful, talked Merodi's ear off, and every girl who walked by the pair shot her a dirty look for it. She wondered if being friends with Omi would mar her chances at making any more friends.

They split up at the front door to proceed to separate homerooms. Since Merodi was younger, she couldn't expect to be in the same class, though she had been hoping it. She searched through her bookbag and brought out a timetable and used it to find her homeroom. Being new, she got lost and was one of the last people in class. As she walked in she noticed that all the places left were centering around this one boy. She shrugged and made her way over, choosing the seat directly beside him.

He glanced up as she sat down, but soon went back to his reading. She decided she'd play a harmless trick. Most people cannot hear telepathic thoughts and it was a funny way to make people a little nervous. Focusing her thoughts on the boy she introduced herself to him without speaking. To her amazement, in-stead of the confused look and spinning around he turned and looked directly at her, bewildered.

/I'm Nagi../ he thought to her, his deep voice resonating//I didn't know there were any telepaths at the school./

She was thoroughly shocked. She reeled back and her chair tipped from under her. She felt it falling and then suddenly righted itself without any help from her. She looked at the boy, her eyes growing wider in shock. She looked so much like a frightened rabbit that the boy laughed outloud.

"Like I said, I'm Naoe Nagi. I thought I was the only one in this whole school with any sort of psychic powers. I'm telekinetic." She explained to him that she could do a little of everything. "A multi-psy," he said thoughtfully, "That happens once in…Something like a million years if I'm not mistaken." The two became fast friends and as soon as the last bell rang they walked out arm and arm to where she was supposed to meet Omi. He stood against the railing and his eyes widened as he saw the boy with Merodi. /The enemy/ he thought, clear as day. She bade Omi goodbye and joined up with Omi.

Omi stood by the front doors with his arms crossed. "Who was that," he demanded.

"That was Nagi, a boy in my class." Omi's lips tightened in silent fury and he turned on his heels and started walking. Merodi was perplexed. /How could wonderful, smart, shy Nagi be an enemy, was there more to him then he had shown me/ she thought in bewilderment. They walked home in complete silence heaviness in the air. About a block away from the shop I could hear a rush of voices...well looks like Weiss has a mission and sure enough as soon as we walked in the door Ken tossed Omi his crossbow and informed him and me. Apparently I had to earn my keep and they thought since I knew so much already that they would make me an official member. It had all been arranged with Parisia through Manx. When I was asked my weapon I said the first thing that popped into my mind...my mind, I'm psychic.

The rest of Weiss was surprised, to prove my point I tossed a pillow into the wall with my mind. Merodii explained that when she had met Omi she could tell from his thoughts that he was distraught and that was the whole reason that she talked to him. She went on to tell them how she had coaxed him to open up even more by using her powers to guide him. She couldn't leave him suffering, she explained, so she took drastic measures to get him to open up.

Weiss was to infiltrate an old building that seemed suspicious. Merodi was placed on lookout. She stood at the back exit, tapping her foot. To pass the time she levitated a large steel marble in her palms. So far nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

A rustle in the trees caught her eyes. Suddenly she was no longer alone, three men surrounded her. One had bright orange hair and a crooked smirk, One was obviously insane and was licking a knife and the other looked like a business man.

She was trapped.../who are these people/ she thought, looking desperately for some escape.. The red-head looked at the business man. "Oracle, is this the girl chibi they said was a powerful psychic?" The business man nodded. Merodii was suddenly remembering her dream. /It wasn't a dream at all, I was predicting the near future. Where was Weiss, why was the mission taking so long/ she thought worriedly, trying to call up something anything, but she was too distraught.

The red-head smirked and quickly elbowed me in the stomach, hard. She fell over, the world growing dark around her.The red-head picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. As the three men started to walk away Weiss ran out. Omi started shouting, he sounded very angry.

"Schwarz let her go!" The two teams glared at each other. The red-head smirked again. "Don't worry, she's safe with us kid. If you want her back try and take her from us."

He laughed and Schwarz was gone before Weiss could even lift a finger. Aya clenched his fists in silent fury and glared at nothing in particular. He thought back to the words he had said, they now echoed in his ears.

...I'll protect you...

His finger nails dug into his skin, drawing blood.

...You're safe now...

"I've failed," he said. "I've failed again." Then he walked away into the silence of the night his trenchcoat flowing in the wind and tears streaming down his face.

"Aya-chan," he whispered

**End Of Chapter 2**


End file.
